


Birthday Necklace

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Meredith wears the necklace Derek got her for her birthday the previous year. Rated T for sexual elements.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Grey’s Anatomy or its characters.  
> *All mistakes are mine.  
> *Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos welcome.

Meredith opened her jewelry box and scanned the row of necklaces. She smiled and grabbed the one she’d been planning to wear since Derek had told her he made reservations at her favorite restaurant. The necklace had been a birthday gift from Derek last year. It was a silver bar about three and a half inches long attached to a silver chain. It was simple and stylish and went with almost every outfit, including the lacy black dress she was wearing.

She put the necklace on, ran her fingers through her hair, adjusted her dress, and gave herself another look in the mirror. Derek approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You look beautiful,” he said, kissing her neck.

Meredith tilted her head and smiled coyly. Derek looked her reflection up and down. He stopped when he noticed what necklace she was wearing. “You’re a tease,” he whispered.

“I know.” She turned in his arms. “But you like it.”

“I can’t deny that. You’re not going to use it during dinner, are you?”

Meredith shrugged. “Maybe.”

“I won’t be able to control myself if you do.”

“And that’s why we’ll request a back corner booth.”

Derek took the bar between his fingers and pressed the small button on the side. It began to vibrate. He clicked it off. “This is going to be a long, hard dinner.”

“Much like you’ll be by the time we leave.” She smirked. “But don’t worry. I’ll be nice and ready for you if you let me use this.”

“You’re going to use it no matter what I say.”

“That’s true.”

Derek exhaled. The vibrator necklace he had gotten her certainly made things more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Vibrating necklaces do exist. Look them up if you're interested.


End file.
